Big Time Gulf Shores: The Jarlos Side
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James and Carlos have some fun of their own while at Gulf Shores. A companion to my other fic Big Time Gulf Shores. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! :D I really hope you enjoy this! This fic has been tucked away in my BTR story folder almost ever since I posted Big Time Gulf Shores almost a year ago! Anyhoo, I hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Gulf Shores: The Jarlos Side**

It was a peaceful night at Gulf Shores, and James and Carlos were cuddled on the bed in their motel room, watching Employee of the Month…..or trying to watch it. Right in the middle of it, they were interrupted by a series of loud moans emanating from the next room. They instantly recognized the two voices as being those of their two friends, Kendall and Logan.

"Sounds like they're at it again." Carlos commented as he picked up the remote and turned up the volume on the TV a bit.

"They can't keep their hands off each other…..just like I can't keep my hands off you." James said, snaking his arm around Carlos' shoulders.

Carlos smiled and rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. They continued watching the movie for a few more minutes, but were interrupted again when the moans in the next room grew louder. The pretty boy sighed in frustration and bumped his head lightly against the wall behind the bed. When the moans showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, James reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Well, since we can't enjoy our movie, why don't we go swimming for a while?" he suggested.

"Sounds better than sitting here listening to them banging each other all night." Carlos answered.

With that, the two of them hopped off the bed and walked over to where they had their bags setting in the floor next to the small entertainment center. They rummaged through the bags until they found their swim trunks and their beach towels. They then disrobed and slipped into their swim trunks. James stole a few glances at Carlos as the shorter boy bent over to pull on his blue-and-purple swim trunks.

"Ready?" Carlos asked as he popped back up from picking up his towel.

"Whenever you are." James smiled at his boyfriend's adorableness.

James grabbed one of the key-cards to their room before wrapping his arm around Carlos' naked shoulders and leading him out of the room. The hallway they stepped into was completely empty and it was dimly but adequately lit by recessed lights overhead. The only sound that could be heard was the low humming of the ice machine down the hall. If one were alone, the hallway would have seemed creepy, but James and Carlos weren't scared.

The couple made their way down the hall, their bare feet padding softly on the carpet. They walked about halfway down the hall before taking a left turn into the small room which contained the large ice machine and two vending machines. One the opposite side of the tiny room was a glass door leading outside. James held the door open for Carlos, as he always did, and they stepped out onto the rough sidewalk. The cool night air caused a few goosebumps to prickle across their bare torsos.

The motel they were staying at was divided into two buildings. One contained the front office, the lobby, and several rooms. This part was in a sort of upside-down L-shape. The second part of the motel was one long building containing the rest of the rooms and a small gym. A straight sidewalk ran between the two buildings, and the motel's swimming pool was nestled in the rectangular shape formed by them. The pool wasn't quite as big as the one at the Palmwoods, but it was nice and it was clean. A chest-high white metal fence and a concrete 'patio' surrounded the pool. Two round tables, some chairs, and a couple white lounge chairs were situated at one end.

James and Carlos walked over to the gate and stepped inside, closing it behind them. The gate was facing the deep end of the pool, and they walked over to the shallow end where the tables and chairs were. They placed their towels down on one of the tables. Carlos was about to turn to jump into the pool, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw James pull down his swim trunks and toss them aside. The pretty boy sprinted over and dove into the pool, naked as the day he was born and with no shame or shyness whatsoever. A few seconds later, the pretty boy popped up out of the water, and swiped his hair back from his forehead.

"Come on in, Carlos! The water feels great!" he called.

"You mean….come in naked?" Carlos asked.

"Sure! Come on!" James said.

Carlos was a bit apprehensive about this. He had never gone skinny-dipping before, and he was somewhat shy about his body, unlike James, who wasn't shy in the slightest.

"But….what if someone sees us?" the Latino boy asked, crossing his arms across his abdomen.

"Then it'll teach them not to peek. Everyone's probably asleep by now, anyway. Come on, Carlos; it'll be fun!" James said.

Carlos glanced around nervously at the windows surrounding them. All of them were covered from the inside by the curtains, and he could see only one or two lights on. Deeming it safe, he slowly pushed his swim trunks down his legs. When they pooled around his ankles, he kicked them aside and fought the urge to reach down and cover his naked state.

"Mm, sexy." James moaned, winking at him.

Carlos' confidence was boosted a little by this, and he walked over to the concrete steps leading into the pool. He tested the temperature of the water with his toe quickly before stepping in. He slowly walked down the four steps, gasping as the cool water engulfed his lower region.

"See there? I knew you'd like it." James said as he made his way over to him.

"The water does feel nice." Carlos said.

The two of them exchanged a brief kiss before beginning their swimming. They started by doing a few simple laps around the pool, but that soon changed into a contest to see who could make the biggest splash by doing a cannon-ball into the deep end. After several tries and without a third party with them to judge the size of the splashes, they declared it a tie. James then did a few impressive back flips off the edge.

After one of these back flips, James stayed under longer than he had been. Carlos was just starting to get a little worried when the pretty boy suddenly popped up out of the water just inches in front of him. Carlos jumped back in surprise, and James instantly started laughing.

"James!" Carlos said loudly, splashing the taller boy in the face, "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby." James apologized with his usual charming smile as he stepped over and pulled the shorter boy against him, "Let me make it up to you."

Before Carlos could say anything, James captured his lips in a soft but passionate kiss. At first, the kiss was just them moving their lips together gently, but that soon changed when James started lightly teasing his tongue along the seam of Carlos' lips, begging for access to his mouth. The smaller boy gladly parted his lips and let James in, moaning softly when the pretty boy explored all his sensitive spots. James wrapped his arms around Carlos, pressing their naked bodies close together. Both of them moaned at the contact, and Carlos couldn't help but reach his arms up and wrap them around his boyfriend's neck.

James could tell where their little make-out session was quickly headed, so he slowly backed Carlos up until the smaller boy's back was pressed against the rough wall of the pool. Finally after what seemed like forever, they had to part the kiss, their lungs screaming for air.

"Mm, this is really hot." Carlos breathed as he ran his hands over James' firm chest, "Just you and me…..making out in the pool….both of us totally naked."

James smiled and moaned in agreement as he shifted his hips against Carlos'. The smaller boy moaned and tilted his head back against the wall of the pool. James grabbed the opportunity and swooped in to attach his lips to Carlos' exposed neck. He knew that this was one of the smaller boy's sensitive spots, and he just loved to ravish the delicious caramel skin with kisses. After he covered one side of Carlos' neck with sloppy kisses, he picked one particular spot to leave his mark. He sucked harshly on the spot of skin and tugged it gently between his teeth, his cock twitching in the water as he listened to Carlos' erotic moans and sighs.

When James had succeeded in leaving his mark, he pulled back to marvel at his handiwork. He flattened his tongue soothingly against the dark purplish mark, and rubbed his growing erection against Carlos. This caused the smaller boy to gasp and arch his back against the wall of the pool.

"You like that, baby?" the pretty boy asked in a low, sexy voice that turned Carlos on to no end.

"Yeah!" the smaller boy gasped.

"You want me to take you back to our room, don't you?" James moaned as he reached down to grab ahold of Carlos' perfect hips.

Carlos was about to answer, but his voice died in his throat when James squeezed his hips, kneading the two perfect mounds of flesh in his hands.

"What do you want me to do to you when we get back to our room?" James asked, his warm breath tickling Carlos' face.

"I want you to shove your big, thick cock inside me. Ngh, I want you to do me so hard that I won't be able to walk when we're done." Carlos moaned.

This turned James on so much! Underneath his sweet, hyper, adorable exterior, Carlos was such a dirty little boy. He could turn James on with just a look or by bending over to pick up something. In the bedroom (or wherever else they decided to have sex), he was James' little porn star. He could do things with his tongue that no professional porn star could do, and say the dirtiest things imaginable in the heat of the moment.

"Let's go." James moaned low in his throat as he backed up a couple steps so Carlos was no longer sandwiched between him and the wall.

Both of them eagerly swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted themselves out using their strong arms. They quickly grabbed their towels and wrapped them around their waists so they wouldn't be walking through the motel hallway completely naked. After gathering up their discarded swim trunks, they wasted no time in sprinting over to the gate, going through it, and sprinting down the side walk to the side door. They rushed down the vacant hallway to the door of their room, and James hurriedly swiped the key-card through the lock. The second the little light turned green, he twisted the doorknob and they stumbled into the room. They closed the door behind them, and James instantly pushed Carlos up against it, crushing their lips together once again. By now, both of them were completely hard and moaning into each others mouths.

"I wanna suck you." Carlos whispered when they pulled back from the kiss.

James was never one to turn down a request like this from his boyfriend, so he nodded quickly. His cock throbbed as he watched the smaller boy slide slowly to his knees. Once Carlos was kneeling on the floor, he reached up and unwrapped the towel from around James' waist, letting the soft material fall to the floor. He glanced up at James and smiled sexily as he wrapped his fingers around the hard column of flesh arching out from his body. He gave it a few light strokes before sticking his tongue out and licking a slow line up the underside.

James let out a long moan, and braced one hand against the wood of the door. Carlos held James' cock at the base as he swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at the copious amounts of precum gathered there. Carlos' own cock twitched against the towel still around his waist as the taste of his boyfriend burst across his tongue. He slowly pushed the head of James' cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks so he could take him almost all the way in. He instantly started slowly bobbing his head, loving the way James moaned and cursed under his breath.

"Oh, yeah, baby! Ngh, that's so good!" the pretty boy moaned as he reached down to tangle his fingers through Carlos' short raven hair.

After a couple more minutes of this, James got an idea. He tightened his grip on Carlos' hair, causing the smaller boy to wince and pull off him with an erotic pop. He looked up at his boyfriend with a questioning look on his face.

"H-hold still and let me thrust in your mouth." James breathed, giving Carlos' hair a comforting stroke to soothe the small pain he inflicted by tugging it.

Carlos' cock twitched against the soft material of the beach towel around his waist, and he nodded. James smiled, and gently placed both if his hands on either side of the smaller boy's head as he teased the head of his cock against the boy's pouty lips. Carlos gladly parted his lips and let James slowly push his cock in, relaxing his throat so he could take him in further. James instantly started gently thrusting, moaning loudly at the powerful sensations pulsing through him.

Carlos couldn't help but reach down and palm himself through his beach towel. He felt so turned on and sexy to be kneeling between James and the door, the pretty boy's cock sliding slowly between his lips. He moaned softly as James' cock bumped the back of his throat. James continued thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth for a couple more minutes, only pulling back when he started feeling a familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach. Carlos' lips made another erotic pop as he pulled back, and the smaller boy gasped for breath.

"I'm not ready to come yet." James whispered, "Not until I've pounded your ass so hard that you won't be able to walk when we're done."

Carlos smiled at this and eagerly stood up. James grabbed the towel wrapped around the smaller boy's waist and he yanked it off his body, tossing it into the corner. Groaning low in his throat, he grabbed ahold of Carlos' hips and lifted him off the floor. Carlos instinctively wrapped his legs around James' waist, giggling with excitement when the pretty boy turned and headed toward the bed.

James walked in long strides over to the bed, and laid Carlos down on its soft surface. He quickly crawled up on top of him, pinning him to the bed with his own bodyweight. The smaller boy moaned softly when their bare cocks touched, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. James smiled and shifted their hips together; he just loved to see Carlos all hot and flustered beneath him.

"Ngh, James, please!" Carlos gasped.

"Please? Please what, baby?" the pretty boy asked teasingly.

"I n-need you inside me!" Carlos answered in a breathy voice.

James moaned and leaned down to passionately kiss his boyfriend.

"Hang on a sec." he whispered when he pulled back.

He crawled off the bed and stood up, sprinting over to their bags in the corner. He rummaged through the front and side pockets of his duffel bag until he finally found their tube of lube. When he turned around, he was met by an incredibly hot sight: Carlos laying completely naked on the bed with his legs spread open, his hand moving slowly up and down his hard cock. The sexy Latino boy smiled at him, beckoning him forward with his eyes.

His cock throbbing with excitement and need, James strode back over to the bed and crawled onto it, kneeling between his boyfriend's legs.

"You're so sexy like this." James whispered as he slowly slid the fingertips of one hand along the sensitive inside of Carlos' thigh.

He slid his hand further down into the V-shape formed by Carlos' legs until he could lightly brush a fingertip across his tight hole. A smile tugged at this lips when Carlos moaned softly and shifted against the mattress. Deciding both of them had gone through enough delicious torture, James pulled his hand back and opened the tube of lube, squeezing some of the clear substance onto his fingers. The raven-haired boy spread his legs a little wider as James reached down between them and started gently massaging the lube around his hole.

"You like it when I touch you here?" James moaned softly.

Carlos gasped and nodded, pushing down against the pretty boy's exploring fingers. James smiled and carefully eased a single finger past the smaller boy's tight ring of muscle. His finger slid in without much resistance, and he instantly started slowly moving it in and out to get Carlos used to the feeling before carefully adding another. The smaller boy moaned softly as James fingered him, his hand still moving slowly up and down his hard cock. James reached down and lightly stroked himself whilst he gently opened Carlos up for what was to soon come. He scissored his fingers a few times to open him up more, his cock throbbing with need when Carlos gasped and moaned louder.

"I'm r-ready!" the smaller boy gasped.

James didn't need to be told twice. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Carlos, but instead of reaching for the lube again, he reached for the bandana he'd been wearing earlier in the day.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked as James picked up the bandana off the bedside table.

"You'll see." the pretty boy answered.

Before Carlos could say another word, James grabbed his hands and tied them together with the bandana before securing it to the headboard. His cock ached with need as he raked his eyes over Carlos' body. He was so incredibly hot all spread out and hard like this with his hands tied above his head to the headboard.

"Mm, a little kinky, are we?" Carlos moaned.

"You have no idea." James said as he reached for the lube again.

He wasted no time in squeezing some more of the clear substance onto his fingers and using it to make his rock-hard cock nice and slick. Scooting closer between the smaller boy's spread legs, he held his cock at the base and guided it into position. Carlos gasped softly when James pushed the head in, followed slowly by the thick shaft. After the smaller boy got over the initial pain of being penetrated, he felt nothing but pleasure as the last couple of inches of James' cock slid into him. Once James was sheathed all the way inside his boyfriend, he paused for a moment to allow him time to relax.

Carlos moaned softly and squirmed underneath James' taller form. He had the urge to reach up and pull the pretty boy into a passionate kiss, but the bandana tied around his hands prevented that. James must have noticed his slight frustration because he smiled and leaned down to capture his lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy and passionate and very tongue-involved; just the way they liked it. They drank in each and every moan that the other made, and the feeling of James' cock just sitting still inside him was driving Carlos crazy.

"M-move….please!" the smaller boy gasped when James pulled back a little.

Never being one to deny his lover anything, James leaned up, supporting himself on either of his hands, and he slowly pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock inside Carlos. He paused for a brief moment before slamming back in, causing both of them to cry out softly. James quickly regained his composure, and repeated the rolling motion of his hips. He was duly rewarded with a delicious moan from his lover.

Carlos whimpered in pleasure as James started pounding inside him. The pretty boy knew just the right way to move so he drove him crazy, which was only heightened by the fact that his hands were tied above his head. Not being able to move freely was such a turn-on for the raven-haired boy. He felt as if he were completely at James' mercy, and the pretty boy could do whatever he wanted to him.

James was finding this equally as hot. Seeing Carlos writhing beneath him, and hearing his erotic moans of pleasure was the biggest turn-on in the world for him. The boy's warm, velvety insides felt like heaven around his cock.

"Ngh, baby, you're so tight!" he moaned, tightening his fists around the sheet they were laying on.

Carlos groaned and wrapped his legs around James' waist, pulling him in deeper. The intense pleasurable sensations pulsing through his body were threatening to overwhelm him, but he managed to keep them at bay because he wasn't ready to come just yet.

Soon after this, James noticed that the smaller boy was close just by the way he was whimpering and gasping and how his bound hands were repeatedly tightening into fists above his head. After noticing this, the pretty boy started exploring with his thrusts, seeking out that one spot that would send Carlos over the edge. He knew he had found it when the smaller boy cried out and arched his back.

"You like that, baby?" James moaned, leaning down so their faces were just inches apart.

"Y-yeah! Ngh, your cock feels so good!" Carlos gasped, "I'm c-close!"

"Mmm, just let go. Come for me, _Carlitos_!" James breathed as he continued his harsh assault on his boyfriend's sweet spot.

Carlos groaned at the sexy use of his nickname, and it didn't take much more of this to send him over the edge. He cried out rather loudly and arched his back as he came, covering his own abdomen with his hot cum. He came hard without even touching himself, which was something very rare for him (usually his was jerking off the whole time while he and James had sex). The pretty boy's cock twitched when he saw Carlos come, his white cum standing out starkly against the perfect caramel color of his skin. When Carlos clenched his muscles around him, it was enough to send him over the edge, too. He let out a shaky cry as he came hard inside his boyfriend's body, filling him to the brim with the warm, sticky fluid.

Once their intense orgasms reached their peak, it left them weak and totally out of breath. James' shaky arms gave out from underneath him and he collapsed on top of Carlos. For several minutes, the only sound that filled the room was that of their heavy breathing and the occasional soft moan. As his breath slowly evened out, Carlos began to feel an uncomfortable twinge in his wrists and shoulders from having his hands tied for so long.

"J-James….can you please untie my hands?" he breathed.

The pretty boy gulped on his breath, and reached up with one hand to untie the purple bandana wrapped around his boyfriend's wrists. Once his hands were free, Carlos felt much more comfortable. He ran his freed hands slowly along James' smooth back, loving the feeling of the perfect flesh beneath his hands. Smiling at the loving gesture, James leaned up on his elbows and pressed a soft kiss to the smaller boy's lips. Both of them were thoroughly tired after their previous 'activities', so the kiss was nothing more than a drawn-out pressing together of their lips.

"I love you." James whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you, too." Carlos whispered back with a small smile.

James placed a light kiss to the smaller boy's forehead before he leaned up and pulled out of him as carefully as he could. He then flopped over to the side, landing with a soft thud on the mattress. Carlos turned to face him, and snuggled close into his boyfriend's side. He was instantly enveloped by the pretty boy's muscular arms, but not before he pulled the covers over the two of them.

"You wanna know a secret?" he whispered.

"What?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at the sneaky tone in Carlos' voice.

"I think we should go skinny-dipping more often."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
